Por Una Mujer
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. ¿Cómo puede un monje pervertido cambiar totalmente? ¿Por una mujer? ¡Descúbranlo! MirxSan


**Por una Mujer**

**(Miroku/Sango)**

Puchi: Primer fic que subo con esta cuenta :D! Ojalá la lean, me divertí mucho haciendo este fic xDD!!

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo inventé la trama xD Aunque qué no daría por tenerlos TT.

**Miroku's POV**

Un día tranquilo, camino solo en busca de Naraku, el ser que maldijo a mi abuelo con una _Kazaana_ y ahora su descendencia está pagando. Incluso la mía. Esta maldición algún día va a tragarme, lo sé, y por eso trato de buscar mujer para dejar mi descendencia asegurada, pero parece que no tengo buena suerte. Sólo amé una vez a una dulce niña, la pequeña Koharu, pero era tan inocente que terminó enamorada de su amo que la tenía trabajando. Tuve que irme para sanar mi corazón. Ahora estoy solo, sin amor y con la muerte pisándome los talones.

_Hoy estoy alucinado porque veo mi futuro _

_en las manos del destino_

_Yo jamás tenia la esperanza _

_de volver a encontrar amor por el camino_

Caminando por mi búsqueda del demonio Naraku me encuentro en un bosque con una bella mujer, de cabello largo y castaño, y una mirada dulcemente embriagadora. Noto por su ropa que es una exterminadora. La veo luchar contra un demonio pájaro muy decidida, pero el ave es más astuta y la deriba contra un árbol. No dudé en ir en su ayuda.

_Y una carretera, por una vía nueva me desvió a donde_

_todo se va, todo se olvida, las viejas heridas por una mujer_

_todo se va, todo termina, las malas rutinas por una mujer._

_Por una mujer_

Iba a usar mi Kazaana pero la mujer me advierte que el demonio tenía una Shikon no Tama. Eso cambiaba los planes, tenía que guardar a toda costa mi Kazaana porque podía ser alterado por el fragmento. La mujer rápidamente se levanta y se pone cerca mío. Es extrañamente hermosa. Me dice que ella puede sola, me ordena que me vaya, pero me niego. Le dije que no dejaría sola a una bella mujer en peligro, aunque la respuesta de su parte no fue muy alentadora. Simplemente me golpeó y me ordenó nuevamente irme de ahi. Solté una risa, encontré a una mujer con carácter... y eso me gusta. Mientras pensaba qué hacer la mujer lanzó un extraño boomerang al que ella llamó _Hiraikotsu _y le dió a una de las patas del ave, aunque no le causó mucho daño. El demonio iba a atacarla ya que el boomerang todavía no había vuelto a ella, así que estaba vulnerable, o al menos eso pensé porque sacó de sus brazos unas cuchillas y le cortó las alas. Pronto el ave cayó, pero con el fragmento se recuperó rápidamente. La única opción era quitar el fragmento de su cuerpo. El boomerang ya había vuelto con su dueña, pero el ave se adelantó y le dio un picotazo en el hombro y la derribó nuevamente. Era mi oportunidad de ayudarla, aunque ella se negara. Lanzé mis pergaminos para paralizarlo y con mi bastón logré sacarle el fragmento de Shikón. Antes de usar la Kaazana para terminar con esto le ordené tranquilo a la chica que se mantuviera lejos, y en lo posible agarrada a algo. Me miró confundida, pero asintió, aunque con molestia en su rostro. Usé la Kaazana y el ave fue succionada por él velozmente, terminando la batalla.

Su nombre es Sango, como el bello coral que la representa, y su nombre me dejó embelezado. Por primera vez no le pedí a una mujer un hijo, sino que simplemente me acompañara en mi búsqueda. Al principio se negó, pero cuando le nombré que buscaba a Naraku decidió acompañarme, ya que él fue el responsable de asesinar a toda su familia controlando a su hermano menor, Kohaku.

_Ella si llego como cohete invisible _

_el mismo centro de mi alma_

_yo con tantas penas y dolores del pasado, _

_la veía más como un fantasma_

Ahora ya llevo varios meses a su lado, y tenemos una confianza forjada de hierro y esperanza. Quisiera decirle lo que siento, ya que desde que la conocí mi vida dio un vuelco importante. Mi vida y mi destino estaba en sus manos. Desde que este amor surgió ahora no miro más a las mujeres, sólo a ella.

_Y una voz del cielo, me despertó el deseo, me llevó a donde ti_

_todo se va, todo se olvida, las viejas heridas por una mujer_

_todo se va, todo termina, las malas rutinas por una mujer._

Creo que poco a poco Sango se va interesando en mi. Esto me da una esperanza. Quiero estar para siempre a su lado. Quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos. La quiero a ella.

_Por una mujer_

_Transformas la vida y respiras, respiras, respiras!, _

_el perfume nuevo...cada día, por una mujer_

Pasaron quince años y tuve un hermoso hijo con la bella Sango. Ahora sólo la observo rodeado de ángeles y luces brillantes. El Kaazana finalmente me ha absorvido. Sango lloraba mi ausencia, pero le dije en sueños que yo estaba con ella. Y que la amaba y la amaría para siempre. Que gracias a ella conocí el verdadero amor luego de una desilución de adolescente; que ella me sacó del abismo en el cual vivía y me hizo eternamente feliz.

Recuperé mi vida, la viví y la terminé feliz, cumplí mi deseo de una descendencia y de vivir un gran amor. Todo **por una mujer**.

_Todo se va, todo se olvida, las viejas heridas por una mujer_

_todo se va, todo termina, las malas rutinas por una mujer._

_Por una mujer, por una mujer._

* * *

Puchi: Bueno explico algunas cosas que capaz no puedan entender, si se perdieron algo de la serie. Koharu (o Kóharu) era una niña de 15 años que apareció en un capítulo en el cual Miroku le pidió tener un hijo con ella cuando la pobre sólo tenía 9 años xD. Cuando la volvió a encontrar con InuYasha y los otros, esta niña trabajaba en un lugar como sirvienta, lo de que se enamoró de su amo lo inventé yo xD o no? o.o bah no recuerdo xDDU. Después creo que está todo claro o.o Cuando ternimé el fic me acordé del nombre del demonio que quería explicar xDD era un Ave del Paraíso, aparecieron en la serie en el capítulo de la princesa Avi, creo xP. 

Weno gracias por leerme!!

Dejen Review plz! D

Me animaría mucho ver sus opiniones, acepto todo!

Como es un onee-shot no lo voy a continuar

aviso por las dudas xD

Nos leeremos pronto!


End file.
